One year later
by ChicagoPDfr
Summary: Cela fait 6 mois qu'Erin a quitté, mais aussi que Jay est tombé dans une spirale. Ce jour est un jour spécial pour une personne, tout en rappelant le drame qu'ils ont aussi connu il y a un an.


**One year later**

Cela fait 6 mois qu'Erin a quitté, mais aussi que Jay est tombé dans une spirale. Ce jour est un jour spécial pour une personne, tout en rappelant le drame qu'ils ont connu il y a un an.

Tout le monde est déjà à son bureau même Voight qui est enfermé à mon avis depuis un long moment sauf Jay qui n'est pas encore arrivé, mais ça fait des mois qu'il n'est pas arrivé à l'heure ou alors il a dormi sur le canapé de la salle de pause. On sent une certaine tension dans le district, car personne n'a oublié le jour que l'on était.

Il est 8H30, Jay arrive avec des cernes comme s'il n'a pas dormi depuis des mois. Il se dirige directement dans le bureau de Voight en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Halstead tu fais l'honneur de ta présence aujourd'hui bien qu'avec 1h30 de retard, mais c'est un bon début !

Voight sais-tu quel jour on est ?

Halstead tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu oublier que c'était l'anniversaire de celle que je considère comme ma fille, mais aussi que ça fasse un an que l'on a perdu l'une des notre

Monsieur, on ne peut pas laisser toute seule à New York en ce jour, elle va retomber dans la même spirale qu'il y a un an si elle est toute seule. Je vous demande si vous pouvez me mettre en congé aujourd'hui jusque Lundi, mais le mieux serait que vous m'accompagniez parce que je sais que j'ai merdé en quittant l'appartement y ai 6 mois donc si elle ne veut pas me voir, je préfère qu'elle soit avec vous que toute seule voir avec les bouteilles ou médicaments.

Réserve les places, je t'accompagne laisse-moi juste le temps d'informer Antonio que je lui laisse l'équipe sous sa direction, mais il y a un problème Halstead, on n'a pas son adresse !

Je vais passer un coup de fil à Mouse, je suis sûr qu'il va pouvoir trouver Erin

J'envoie un message à Mouse qui est en Afghanistan pour lui demander s'il peut me trouver l'adresse d'Erin, il ai courant de la situation, car je lui ait parlé hier matin.

Chose qu'il fait puisque 20minutes plus tard je reçois l'adresse de son appartement à New York donc je m'empresse de réserver deux billets d'avion en direction de New York le plus tôt possible. Je me sens vraiment pas capable de la laisser passer son anniversaire et la date de la mort de Nadia toute seule, même après ce qui s'est passé i mois. Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé que si je pouvais éviter la faire tomber dans ma spirale et puis de vouloir régler cette situation de mariage, ce serait la meilleure solution.

Résultat je l'appelle à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar dans l'espoir qu'elle va répondre, mais toujours aucune réponse. Du coup j'ai repris la même habitude que j'avais en rentrant de la guerre c'est-à-dire boire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement.

Nous voilà arrivé en bas de l'immeuble d'Erin avec Voight, on appréhende tous les deux sa réaction et surtout dans quel état nous allons la trouver. On monte jusqu'à l'appartement 21B et on frappe, on attend.

La porte s'ouvre sur Erin en larmes, habillée d'un maillot vert kaki écrit dessus ARMY, je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas avoir perdu ce maillot, elle l'a toujours aimé pour dormir. Elle explose dans un sanglot dans mes bras, ce qui me surprend, j'aurai pensé qu'elle m'aurait rejeté pour laisser entrer seulement Voight. Je resserre mon emprise sur elle tout en entrant dans son appartement afin que l'on puisse s'assoir sur son canapé.

Je lance un regard à Voight pour lui montrer de regarder sur la table basse du salon où se trouve une bouteille de vodka alors qu'il est 11h30.

Erin se calme tout en restant accroché à mon tee-shirt puis se tourne vers Voight - Je ne peux pas faire face à ça toute seule, un an qu'elle a été assassinée, je pense tellement à ça que j'en ai oublié mon anniversaire, c'est le message de Teddy qui me l'a rappelé. Merci d'être venu.

Elle quitte mes bras pour aller dans ceux de Voight et j'entends lui dire merci papa, le sergent à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Que veux-tu faire Er' ? je lui demande alors qu'elle est maintenant installée entre Voight et moi sur le canapé

Je dirais bien boire et tout oublier jusqu'à demain, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous alliez me laisser faire donc je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de rien faire.

Pourquoi on ne ferait pas quelque chose de Nadia adorée faire en souvenir d'elle en ce jour.

Erin rigole, on l'a regarde de façon à ce qu'elle nous explique pourquoi ce rire

Son activité préférée était de regarder Friends tout en mangeant de la glace et un chocolat chaud sous un plaid, vous voulez vraiment faire cela ? vous deux ? Hank ?

On hoche la tête, bien sûr si c'est pour te remonter le moral et puis comme ça on l'honore en continuant cette pratique - je lui réponds tout simplement

On s'installe sur le canapé sous les plaids après avoir rempli nos tasses de chocolat chaud, et pris les pots de glace tout ça devant Friends. Je sens Erin se coller à moi et instinctivement je lui caresse les cheveux et elle s'endort au bout d'une heure sur ma poitrine.

Avec Voight on discute entre nous, en se disant qu'on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule à New York, je lui explique que malgré tout ce qui passé en 6 mois et ce même si on est plus ensemble, je ne peux pas repartir pour Chicago sans elle, pas après l'avoir vu dans cet état.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je m'arrête là ou si je continue à vous de me dire ? Hâte de lire vos retours. J'ai beaucoup plus de temps, car je suis en vacances après une longue année de cours


End file.
